UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1. (New) The Saturdays feat. Sean Paul - What About Us (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 1) *2. (1) Justin Timberlake - Mirrors (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *3. (3) P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *4. (4) Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 7) *5. (5) Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 4) *6. (2) One Direction - One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *7. (7) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Wanz - Thrift Shop (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *8. (8) Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 3) *9. (10) Disclosure feat. AlunaGeorge - White Noise (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 8) *10. (9) Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *11. (26) Taylor Swift - 22 (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 3) *12. (16) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 23) *13. (6) Nicole Scherzinger - Boomerang (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 2) *14. (20) Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z - Suit and Tie (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 10) *15. (17) Nelly - Hey Porsche (Pk: 15) (Weeks: 2) *16. (New) Kodaline - High Hopes (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 1) *17. (14) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 23) *18. (12) Olly Murs - Army of Two (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 6) *19. (21) The 1975 - Chocolate (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 7) *20. (11) Baauer - Harlem Shake (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 6) *21. (15) Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko - Stay (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 15) *22. (13) Emeli Sande - Clown (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 16) *23. (22) The Script - If You Could See Me Now (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 5) *24. (19) Wiley feat. Chip - Reload (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 4) *25. (27) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 31) *26. (23) Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 9) *27. (New) Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment (Pk: 27) (Weeks: 1) *28. (25) will.i.am feat. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *29. (31) Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 7) *30. (24) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 19) *31. (36) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 17) *32. (New) Reconnected - One In A Million (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 1) *33. (28) Calvin Harris feat. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 20) *34. (18) K. Koke feat. Rita Ora - Lay Down Your Weapons (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 2) *35. (New) Jakwob feat. Maiday - Fade (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 1) *36. (30) Drake - Started From The Bottom (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 7) *37. (34) Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *38. (47) David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 65) *39. (37) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 29) *40. (32) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 25) *41. (75) Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 3) *42. (58) Mario - Let Me Love You (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 21) *43. (41) Stereophonics - Indian Summer (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 8) *44. (54) Gorgon City feat. Yasmin - Real (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 2) *45. (New) 30 Seconds to Mars - Up In The Air (Pk: 45) (Weeks: 1) *46. (38) Blake Lewis - Your Touch (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 2) *47. (33) Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 27) *48. (39) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 25) *49. (35) Dizzee Rascal - Bassline Junkie (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 11) *50. (43) James Arthur - Impossible (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *51. (42) Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *52. (44) P!nk - Try (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 23) *53. (187) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us (Pk: 53) (Weeks: 1) *54. (29) Fleetwood Mac - Everywhere (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 14) *55. (New) Iggy Azalea - Work (Pk: 55) (Weeks: 1) *56. (82) Paramore - Still Into You (Pk: 56) (Weeks: 2) *57. (59) Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (Pk: 57) (Weeks: 3) *58. (45) Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *59. (40) Ben Howard - Only Love (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 16) *60. (New) Depeche Mode - Heaven (Pk: 60) (Weeks: 1) *61. (56) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *62. (49) One Direction - Kiss You (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 17) *63. (60) Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 24) *64. (51) Bastille - Flaws (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 13) *65. (61) The Script feat. will.i.am - Hall of Fame (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 29) *66. (52) Bingo Players feat. Far East Movement - Get Up (Rattle) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 9) *67. (48) Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 6) *68. (50) Little Mix - Change Your Life (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 9) *69. (84) Haim - Falling (Pk: 69) (Weeks: 4) *70. (55) Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 7) *71. (68) Birdy - People Help The People (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 8) *72. (145) Blackstreet feat. Dr. Dre & Queen Pen - No Diggity (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 18) *73. (63) Maroon 5 - Daylight (Pk: 63) (Weeks: 4) *74. (87) The Script - For The First Time (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 22) *75. (78) Pitbull feat. TJR - Don't Stop The Party (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 16) *76. (69) Maroon 5 - One More Night (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 26) *77. (New) Les Miserables 2012 Cast - Do You Hear The People Sing? (Pk: 77) (Weeks: 1) *78. (99) Stereophonics - Handbags and Gladrags (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 21) *79. (62) Droideka - Get Hyper (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 9) *80. (66) Lil Wayne feat. Drake & Future - Love Me (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 5) *81 (167) Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland - SexyBack (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 39) *82 (Re) Kings of Leon - Use Somebody (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 96) *83 (76) Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 51) *84 (113) DJ Zinc ft. Sasha Keable - Only For Tonight (Pk: 84) (Weeks: 1) *85 (64) Emeli Sande - Next to Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 41) *86 (108) The Calling - Wherever You Will Go (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 27) *87 (46) Laura Mvula - Green Garden (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 4) *88 (81) Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 31) *89 (114) Sub Focus ft. Alpines - Tidal Wave (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 16) *90 (71) Foals - My Number (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 6) *91 (67) Arlissa - Sticks & Stones (Pk: 48) (Weeks: 3) *92 (89) Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 50) *93 (53) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *94 (77) Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 16) *95 (88) One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 75) *96 (121) Sean Paul ft. Alexis Jordan - Got 2 Luv U (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 13) *97 (133) Ben Howard - Keep Your Head Up (Pk: 74) (Weeks: 8) *98 (86) Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 24) *99 (74) Alicia Keys - Girl on Fire (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 18) *100 (90) One Direction - Live While We're Young (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 25) Top 100 Highlights: *Highest Debut: The Saturdays feat. Sean Paul - What About Us 1 *Best Comeback: Blackstreet feat. Dr. Dre - No Diggity 71 *Greatest Gainer: Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love 41 {up 34} *Biggest Faller: Laura Mvula - Green Garden 87 {down 41} *Longest Chart Sitter: Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody 82 {96 weeks} *Greatest Laster {last song in top 100 this week to dropout}: TBA Dropouts *57 Avicii "X You" (Pk: 47) (Weeks: 2) *65 Bon Jovi "Because We Can" (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 3) *70 Jake Bugg "Seen It All" (Pk: 61) (Weeks: 3) *72 Wheatus "Teenage Dirtbag" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 31) *73 James "Sit Down {1991}" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 11) *80 Rita Ora "Radioactive" (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 9) *83 Josh Groban "Brave" (Pk: 64) (Weeks: 3) *85 Kanye West ft. Big Sean, 2 Chainz & Pusha T "Mercy" (Pk: 55) (Weeks: 4) *91 Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch "Sweet Nothing" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *92 Ke$ha "C'Mon" (Pk: 70) (Weeks: 5) *93 Dido "No Freedom" (Pk: 51) (Weeks: 3) *94 Emeli Sande "Read All About It Pt. 3" (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 34) *95 Gotye ft. Kimbra "Somebody That I Used To Know" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 63) *96 Tom Odell "Can't Pretend" (Pk: 67) (Weeks: 3) *97 50 Cent ft. Eminem & Adam Levine "My Life" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 9) *98 Florence + The Machine "Spectrum (Say My Name)" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 36) *100 Paramore "Now" (Pk: 39) (Weeks: 3) 101-200 *105 (New) London Grammar - Metal & Dust *109 (131) AlunaGeorge - Attracting Flies (Pk: 109) (Weeks: x) *111 (??) Ke$ha - Die Young (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 15) *115 (80) Rita Ora - Radioactive (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 9) *121 (??) Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 5) *122 (New) Justin Timberlake - Pusher Love Girl *127 (??) Otto Knows - Million Voices (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 23) *133 (??) Taylor Swift - Love Story (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 43) *137 (New) Ryan Lawrie - You're Free *141 (New) Camo Emerald - Tangled Up *144 (179) CHVRCHES - Recover (Pk :144) (Weeks: x) *147 (New) Justin Timberlake - Body Count *168 (Re) PJ & Duncan - If I Give You My Number (Pk: 15) (Weeks: 8) *171 (New) Vampire Weekend - Diane Young *174 (New) Mikill Pane - Good Feeling *182 (??) Wiley ft. Skepta, JME & Ms. D - Can You Hear Me (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 15) *193 (New) Justin Timberlake - Strawberry Bubblegum *195 (New) Mumford & Sons - Whispers In The Dark *197 (New) Justin Timberlake - Dress On Albums *1 (New) The 20/20 Experience – Justin Timberlake *2 (1) The Next Day – David Bowie *3 (3) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *4 (10) Les Miserables: Highlights From The Motion Picture – Original *Soundtrack *5 (4) Bad Blood - Bastille *6 (5) Unorthodox Jukebox – Bruno Mars *7 (8) The Truth About Love – P!nk *8 (6) Graffiti On The Train - Stereophonics *9 (2) What About Now – Bon Jovi *10 (New) Bloodsports - Suede *11 (29) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *12 (7) Babel – Mumford & Sons *13 (New) Tooth & Nail – Billy Bragg *14 (14) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *15 (13) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *16 (New) If You Leave - Daughter *17 (21) Up All Night – One Direction *18 (20) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *19 (18) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *20 (12) Girl Who Got Away - Dido *21 (17) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *22 (11) All That Echoes – Josh Groban *23 (27) Red – Taylor Swift *24 (28) #3 – The Script *25 (15) Sing To The Moon – Laura Mvula *26 (30) Opposites – Biffy Clyro *27 (23) Rumours – Fleetwood Mac *28 (39) Nothing But The Beat – David Guetta *29 (24) Unapologetic - Rihanna *30 (33) Up All Night – One Direction *31 (New) Specter At The Feast – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *32 (9) Exile - Hurts *33 (25) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *34 (New) Monkey Minds In The Devil’s Time – Steve Mason *35 (New) Every Weekend - Hadouken *36 (35) + - Ed Sheeran *37 (34) Holy Fire - Foals *38 (New) The Golden Age - Woodkid *39 (75) Best Of Bowie – David Bowie *40 (38) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *41 (31) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *42 (36) 21 - Adele *43 (162) Dark Side Of The Moon – Pink Floyd *44 (New) The Invisible Way - Low *45 (42) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *46 (52) The Best Of - Blue *47 (40) Some Nights – Fun. *48 (37) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *49 (22) Both Sides Now – Michael Ball *50 (New) Earth Rocker - Clutch *51 (16) Pale Green Ghosts – John Grant *52 (32) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *53 (47) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *54 (48) DNA – Little Mix *55 (41) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *56 (44) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *57 (New) Epigrams & Interludes – Alex Day *58 (New) Muchacho - Phosphorescent *59 (46) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *60 (New) Hope – Marti Pellow *61 (43) Two Lanes Of Freedom – Tim McGraw *62 (19) Sound City: Real To Reel – Sound City *63 (74) The Very Best Of – Fleetwood Mac *64 (63) El Camino – The Black Keys *65 (66) Greatest Hits...So Far! – P!nk *66 (83) The Heist – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *67 (54) The Golden Age Of Song – Jools Holland & His R&B Orchestra *68 (49) Push The Sky Away – Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds *69 (68) Grrr! – Rolling Stones *70 (26) Tales From Terra Firma - Stornoway *71 (62) Coexist – The Script *72 (61) Channel Orange – Frank Ocean *73 (57) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *74 (New) The North Borders - Bonobo *75 (124) Justified – Justin Timberlake *76 (55) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *77 (76) The 2nd Law - Muse *78 (104) Teenage Dream – Katy Perry *79 (73) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters & Men *80 (64) Ten – Girls Aloud *81 (51) The Best Of Friends – Justin Fletcher *82 (50) A New England: The Very Best Of – Kirsty MacColl *83 (59) Amok – Atoms For Peace *84 (185) Complete Madness - Madness *85 (60) Magic Of The Movies – Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *86 (53) Passione – Andrea Bocelli *87 (65) The Messenger – Johnny Marr *88 (99) Good Kid Maad City – Kendrick Lamar *89 (56) In Love With Maastricht – Andre Rieu *90 (67) Gold: Greatest Hits - ABBA *91 (82) Come Of Age – The Vaccines *92 (88) The Best Of - James *93 (New) The Bravest Man In The Universe – Bobby Womack *94 (92) Greatest Hits – Simon & Garfunkel *95 (70) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *96 (81) 180 – Palma Violets *97 (58) War Of The Worlds: The New Generation – Jeff Wayne *98 (85) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *99 (72) Ora – Rita Ora *100 (100) All The Little Lights – Passenger Category:Charts Category:2013 Charts